A Nightmare at Grimwood's
by soulripper13
Summary: Grimwood story: the girls fing themselves being stalked by a certain clawed killer who wants to scare a couple ghouls please comment and tell me what you think or give me suggestions
1. Alone in the Woods

Nightmare at Grimwood's

It was cool afternoon at Grimwood's finishing school for ghouls as in the woods the 2 of the girls were playing as Winnie and Sibella decided to have a race as Sibella turned to bat form getting ahead as Winnie yelled at her

"Sibella, that's cheating"

Winnie yelled as she continued flying as she ran after her an arm popped out of the ground grabbing her ankle as she tripped as a figure popped out of the ground , he was horribly disfigured and brunt were a brown trench coat over a red and dark green sweater topped with a brown fedora as his right hand grabbed her thigh

"Gotcha"

The figure yelled as Winnie yanked her leg

"You messed with the wrong ghoul you freak"

Winnie said slashing Freddy's arm as it fell off

"Owww, not my arm"

Freddy jokingly cried in pain as Winnie smiled his arm grew back but this time wearing a metal glove which had four blades attached to it

"That was not nice, may I make a suggestion"

Freddy said walking up to her

"Run, little puppy"

Freddy whispered in her ear as she ran as fast as she could to the school as she approached the door it was locked as she was trying to unlock it as Freddy walked up to her about to slash her as she woke up screaming

"Who…who was that guy?"

Winnie said under her breath as she got out of bed she put her clothes on looking at her leg there were four wounds as she went downstairs for breakfast as noticed words carved in her bed-board that read

"_One, Two, Freddy's Coming for you_"


	2. Breakfast Discussion

Winnie ripped a piece of cloth off her dress tying it around the wounds as she went downstairs for breakfast seeing Miss Grimwood and Matches making as she spooned some of it in a bowl handing it Winnie

"Morning Winnie, up first as usual I see"

Miss G said

"Miss Grimwood, can I talk to you about something?"

Winnie asked runnig her spoon thru the stew

"Anything dear"

Miss G replied as Winnie put her leg on the table taking off the cloth

"How did you get that?"

Miss G asked worriedly

"In my dream, I dreamt I was playing in the woods when I was attacked by this man with a metal claw"

Winnie said as shee shoveled a spoonful of stew in her mouth

"Deary, you probley just had a nightmare and scratched yourself and saw it happening in your sleep, dreams are like that"

Miss G said

"I'm gonna watch TV until the other girls wake up"

Winnie said putting her bowl in the sink

Upstairs Sibella was sleep as she got up smelling herself

"I smell like Winnie after jogging around the school"

Sibella said getting a change of clothes and heading to the shower


	3. Sibella's Shower

Sibella went in the bathroom locking the door as she unfastened her robe and undergarments steeping in the shower as she grabbed a bar of soap rubbing it across her skin as the water pressure increased pinning her to the wall as she put her hand on the knob tring to turn it the pressure increased as the water turned dark red as the drain stopped as she was drowning

"Blood?"

Sibella said confused as the knob grew blades turning into a mechanical hand grabbing Sibella and throwing her thru the shower wall as got seeing she was in an old boiler room as she saw Freddy rising up from the spilt blood running his claw across Sibella as she felt 4 claws digging on her shoulder as she was shaken awake

"Sibella, wake up"

Winnie said as she realized the claws she felt were Winnie's

"That was a weird dream"

Sibella said quietly

"What dream?"

Winnie asked

"Some crazy clawed man, you wouldn't understand"

Sibella said as Winnie climbed on her putting her leg in her face taking off the cloth

"Try me"

Winnie said as Sibella looked at her shocked

"What did he look like?"

Winnie asked

"Dark brown hat, Christmas sweater, bladed hand"

Sibella replied

"Sibella, that was the creep from my dream"

Winnie said as Sibella got up to see dried blood on her wall that read

"_Three, Four, Better Lock your Door_"


	4. Questionable Past

Sibella and Winnie left the room

"It's weird we both dreamed of the same guy"

Winnie said rubbing her head

"I wonder what this means?"

Sibella said as Winnie turned seeing the writing

"_Three, Four, better lock your door_"

The bloodstains read

"I got something like that earlier, come with me, I'll show you."

Winnie said leading Sibella in her room reading the scratching on her bed as they put the two pieces together

"_One, Two, Freddys coming for you_

_Three, Four, better lock your door_"

"What does this mean, who is Freddy?"

Sibella said as they continued talking Winnie noticed a photo near the carvings as it was a picture of her 5 years old in human form with some other kids at a place titled Springwood preschool as she picked her cellphone dialing her father

"Hey Papa"

Winnie spoke into the phone as he responded

"Winnie, how are you?"

He asked

"I'm fine; by any chance have we ever lived in a place called Springwood?"

Winnie asked as he didn't respond for a couple seconds

"Not that I can recall, we moved a lot throughout our lives"

He responded

"Did I ever know anyone named Freddy?"

She asked as her father's tone slightly changed

"I don't think so"

He responded as they continued talking as Winnie hung up the phone

"I can't shake the feeling there's something he's not telling me"

Winnie said

"Why would your father lie to you?"

Sibella said thinking Winnie was overacting


	5. Scaredy Mummy

In Tannis' room she was sitting at her desk as she felt sand brushing on her forehead as she brushed it off looking around her she was in the desert of what looked like Egypt as she walked around seeing a big pyramid as walked up to it seeing the inscriptions on the wall as they changed to wood she bumped into a black sarcophagus with hieroglyphs as she put her hand over them they started glowing red and green as she read the symbols to herself

"DIE BITCH"

The read as the door blew off its hinges on the other side a rotting skeleton as he walked out the tomb disappeared as she ran outside the pyramid wasn't a pyramid anymore but an old house on a broke down neighborhood as she was pinned to the wall she let out a scream

"Why you screamin"

Freddy said running his claw across the wooden wall

"I haven't even cut you yet"

Freddy said putting her down

"Please don't hurt me, my daddy is rich he can give you anything you want, land, gold,fame"

Tannis pleaded

"Could he bring back the dead and fix my 'wounds'"

Freddy said as she slowly shook her head

"Could your daddy turn back the hands of time, don't think so"

Freddy said the claw right on her chest

"What do you want?"

Tannis asked

"I wanna see what this mummy looks like without bandages"

Freddy said laughing as he leaned in licking her hose with his moldy, slimy tongue as Tannis backed away as he raised his claw striking as she woke up slowly exiting her sarcophagus she sw flames in her room

"Fire!"

She yelled as the girls ran in with fire extinguisher as they put on the flames the black mark said a phrase

"_Five, Six, Grab your crucifix_"


	6. Flashback pt1

Sibella, Winnie and Elsa and Miss Grimwood entered Tannis' room seeing the flames dying as they read the verse

"_Five, Six, Grab your crucifix_"

"What could this mean?"

Elsa asked

"I don't know"

Winnie said as they went downstairs the door opened, Winnie seeing it was her father

" Papa, what are you doing here?"

Winnie asked

"Winnie, are your friends having strange nightmares?"

He asked seriously

"Yeah…wait how do you know?"

She asked

"It's as I feared, it's time I tell you…about the Springwood Slasher"

He said sitting down

"How do you know about him?"

Sibella asked

"Because…me and Winnie used to live in Springwood"

He replied as everyone gasped

"What happened?"

Winnie asked

"Well, it was 5 years ago you were in preschool, there was a groundskeeper named Fred Krueger, he loved playing with you and the other kids, you kids we his life, he even said you were his favorite"

The Wolfman said

(Flashback)

A 4-5 year old human Winnie and other kids were playing outside a school with a man wearing a brown coat

"Don't let Uncle Fred catch you"

He said jokingly picking them up

(Flashback switches to inside the school)

Winnie was drawing as Freddy walked up to her

"Hey Winnie, What you drawing?"

Freddy asked as she showed him the drawing

"Nice work, I got some art supplies in my room, you wanna see?"

He asked she nodded as they went to a door with a plague reading _F. C. Krueger _

"These are beautiful Mr. Fred"

Winnie said


	7. Flashback pt2

"We later noticed you were acting different, not wanting to go to school"

Wolfman said over the flashback

(Flashback changes to Winnie's childhood house with her father(in human form) looking at her side seeing 4 marks as she told him Freddy had claws

"That night we and some friends chased him down

(1428 elm)

Wolfman approached Freddy's house

"Krueger, come out here you sick child molester!"

Wolfman yelled

"What, I didn't do anything"

He said on the other side of the door as Wolfman spilled oil as his door lighting the house and Freddy ablaze

(Flashback ends)

"You killed him!"

Winnie yelled

"You told me and your mother that he trapped you in an underground caged room and raped and threatened to murder you, I was only protecting you"

He said

"I was 4, I probley made that up, did you have any proof"

Winnie asked

"Well…uh..no"

He said slowly

"You said I was talking about an underground caged room, did you ever find it!

Winnie asked

"No, I never did"

He said but certain she was telling the truth

"Then, you could've killed an innocent man, that would he's after me for revenge on what you did!"

Winnie yelled

"You had claw marks on your back, that's proof"

Wolfman said

"I'm a werewolf, I might've done that myself and forgot, you killed an innocent man, now he wants to kill me to get back at you, I can't believe you would lie to me!"

Winnie shouted crying

"I will not stand her and be called a lair by my own daughter, I'm king of the werewolves, and your father, and you will treat me with respect"

Wolfman said leaving slamming the door pissed off


	8. Club Krueger

Wolfman left the school pissed off

"I can't believe he never told me any of this, how come the villains are after me?"

Winnie asked

"Wait…, where's Phanty?"

Elsa asked

(Phantasma's room)

Phanty was asleep at her pipe organ as her head tilted hitting the keys playing a few notes waking her up as she saw the pipes to her organ were made of copper

"That's weird"

Phanty said touching the pipe as it was warm

"I can feel it"

She said as she turned seeing she wasn't in her room but an old abandoned disco club as steam shot out of the pipes blowing Phanty into a wall as the door open, Freddy rolling out on skates wearing a huge Fuzzy hat, plastic sunglasses, a sweatband, a black wolf-skin coat, and a shiny studded claw as he broke on the skates stopping in-front of her

"Who are you?"

Phanty asked curiously admiring his outfit

"Me I'm just guy who likes music,welcome to Club Krueger"

Freddy said adjusting his shades

"Me too, I can play a great organ"

Phanty said

"Get out, seriously?"

He asked as she walked over to the organ playing notes

"Listen for yourself"

She said as Freddy picked up a bass guitar plucking a note on it as rang at an extended volume as he continued strumming

"Hey, please stop that"

Phanty said as a bunch of amp cables tied her up as Freddy put a pair of headphones on Phanty, turning the volume on his amp to a setting that read _Head Splitting_ as he strummed a note she woke up in her bed

"That was a weird dream"

Phanty said as Freddy pulled off her sheets

"You ever been with a guy in bed before?"

He asked laughed as she woke up again as her head turned pressing notes on her organ as she saw words written on her sheet music

"_Seven, Eight, Gonna stay up late_"


	9. If Death Can't stop Krueger, what can

Phanty read over the words which were scratched in the paper with a blunt metal object the ink was a blackish red as she left the room seeing the girls discussing their notes

"What are you three talking about?"

Phanty asked holding a music book closed the page marked with a strip of ribbon as they told her she opened her book

"I got one too"

She said as they read putting their pieces together

"_One, Two, Freddys coming for you,_

_Three, Four, Better lock your door,_

_Five, Six, Grab your crucifix,_

_Seven, Eight, Gonna stay up late_"

What could these mean?"

Phanty asked as they told her about the story Winnie's dad told them

"I want to know more about this Krueger"

Winnie said as the girls fallowed her to her room as she turned on her computer opening a search she found a link titled _**Fredrick Charles Krueger, The Springwood Slasher**_ opening it the girls read thru it

"Yeah let's see: worked at a groundskeeper as Sringwood Preschool, arrested for molesting and murdering children, released because they never read him his rights, burned alive by your father oh here's something"

Sibella said continuing

"Freddy went to hell in where he was the worst person there, even the devil couldn't stand him, he even spit in the devil's face and called him a _"__****__ing __****__***__ piece of __****__"_ after which the devil gave him powers and sent him to the dream world because of Krueger's rage and hate, making Krueger the first person to actually get "_kicked out of hell_" being gave the powers to enter one's dreams killing them in the dream world causing them to"

The girls gasped before reading

"…die in real life.

"How do we stop this guy, if death can't stop Krueger, what can?"

Phanty asked


End file.
